Stories About Family
by ervien
Summary: Cerita tentang empat keluarga yang ajaib-ajaib. [ KrisTao;LayHan;ChanBaek;SuDo;KaiHun;ChenMin / GS / Official and Crack Couple ]. RnR.
1. prolog

_Stories About Family_

.

.

.

xhieyo ®

.

.

Warning(s) : humor ga jadi, romance abal, _some smut_, percintaan bocah, typo(s), dll. _/slapped_.

.

.

rating : masih T kok.

.

.

{ KrisTao / KaiHun / LayHan / ChanBaek / ChenMin / SuDo }

.

_Official Couple and Crack Couple_~

.

**GS for Uke** { Tao ; Sehun ; Baekhyun ; Luhan ; D.O ; Xiumin }.

.

.

.

**_ENJOY!_**

.

* * *

.

_Let me introduce the Family_

I. Wu _Family_

1. Papa Kris

Papa Kris yang nama aslinya Wu Yifan ini protektif banget sama Mama Zitao dan Sehun yang baru naik kelas 3 SD dan akan selalu begitu—malah kadang-kadang ngebuat Mama Zitao dan Sehun bete parah. Papa Kris salah satu ayah yang engga bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya. Tapi, biarpun begitu Mama Zitao dan Sehun sayang sama Papa Kris. Papa Kris kerja jadi diplomat, jadinya suka ninggalin Mama Zitao sama Sehun ke luar negri. Makanya kalo lagi ada di Korea, Papa Kris suka banget manjain Sehun dan ngebuat Mama Zitao kesel.

2. Mama Zitao

Mama Zitao ini tipe mama yang selaw. Mama Zitao jago banget sama yang namanya _martial_ _arts_ soalnya waktu masih gadis dan tinggal di Qingdao, China, dia ini mantan atlit. Tapi, Mama Zitao juga penakut. Dia takut sama kecoa dan hal-hal yang berbau horror. Bahkan Mama Zitao suka parno sendiri kalo lagi sendirian di rumah. Mama Zitao ga bisa masak—tapi kalo cuma sekedar masak air sih bisa—dan suka minta diajarin masak sama Mami Kyungsoo.

3. Wu Sehun

Anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun ini bener-bener ga bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya. _Turunan dari papanya kali ya_. Sehun paling bete kalo ke-protektifan Papa Kris udah _mode on_. Sehun anak akselerasi dan dia engga pernah ngerasain TK, makanya dia rada susah bergaul. Waktu kelas 1 dan 2 SD juga dia _homeschooling_. Sehun engga kayak anak perempuan kebanyakan yang suka _Barbie_, dia lebih suka _anime_. Dia juga tomboy dan suka main bola. Sehun lebih suka diem tapi kalo udah sama orang tuanya atau Kak Minseok, dia bisa ngomong panjang lebar.

.

II. Zhang _Family_

1. Lay _Daddy_

Lay _Daddy _yang nama aslinya Zhang Yixing ini kerja jadi pilot. Kebiasaan buruk Lay _Daddy _tuh pelupa akut. Lay _Daddy _jago nge-_dance_ soalnya dulu dia kepengen jadi _dancer_ hebat, tapi sayangnya sekarang malah jadi pilot dan suka ninggalin keluarga kecilnya kalo udah tugas. Lay _Daddy _keturunan Changsa, Hunan, China. Lay _Daddy _juga jago main alat musik kayak gitar atau piano dan suka nyanyi buat Luhan _Mommy_. Kadang-kadang Lay _Daddy _kalo udah sama gitar suka lupa sama yang lain dan buat Luhan _Mommy _mencak-mencak kesel.

2. Luhan _Mommy_

Luhan _Mommy _tipe orang tua yang perhatian. Luhan _Mommy _juga sama-sama orang China yang menetap di Korea kayak Lay _Daddy_. Luhan _Mommy _gak terlalu bisa masak, makanya dia kangennn banget sama masakan Lay _Daddy _kalo Lay _Daddy _udah berangkat kerja—soalnya masakan Lay _Daddy _lebih enak dari masakannya. Luhan _Mommy _jago main bola dan nge-_dance_ soalnya dulu dia tomboy banget. Luhan _Mommy _suka ngasah kemampuan _dance_ Kai.

3. Zhang Kai

Kai yang sering dipanggil Jongin—sama Sehun seorang—itu anaknya jail banget padahal baru 8 tahun. Apalagi kalo udah bareng Chen pasti ada aja yang dijailin sama mereka. Kai pertama kali ketemu Sehun waktu Sehun daftar SD di sekolahnya bareng Papa Kris. Kalo Kai udah ketemu Sehun, pasti mereka lengket banget kayak perangko sama surat. Tapi tetep aja Kai suka banget ngejailin Sehun dan ngegodain anak perempuan berambut _light brown_ itu.

.

III. Park _Family_

1. Om Chanyeol

Om Chanyeol itu adik Luhan _Mommy _satu-satunya. Om Chanyeol itu orang yang paling jail dan narsis—menurut Kai. Tapi, gitu-gitu Om Chanyeol yang ngajarin Kai caranya buat ngedeketin Sehun dan tebar pesona. Om Chanyeol juga orangnya cuek tapi kalo udah serius, beuh, serius banget. Om Chanyeol kerja jadi promoter konser-konser besar. Makanya, Om Chanyeol punya kenalan artis-artis ternama. Apalagi Om Chanyeol orangnya ramah banget.

2. Tante Baekhyun

Tante Baekhyun itu tante yang seru banget. Tante Baekhyun dulunya penyanyi tapi dia udah fokus dulu sama keluarganya. Tante Baekhyun suka ngajak Kai main bareng anaknya, Chen dan ngebeliin makanan kesukaan Kai. Makanya, Kai sayang banget sama tante favoritnya ini. Tante Baekhyun suka banget sama yang namanya Lee Min-Ho—salah satu aktor ternama dan ngebuat Om Chanyeol cemburu.

3. Park Chen

Kata orang, buah jatuh ga jauh dari pohonnya. Dan itu bener. Chen bener-bener mirip ayahnya dalam hal tebar pesona dan kejailan padahal dia udah 15 tahun dan bakalan masuk SMA tahun depan. Bahkan dia sering ngejailin tetangga-tetangganya tanpa pernah ketauan sekalipun. Tapi, Chen juga ngewarisin suara emas sang bunda. Dia juga ditawarin jadi penyanyi di salah satu _agency_ tapi dia mau fokus sekolah dulu. Chen deket banget sama Kai dan suka ngebantuin Kai ngedeketin Sehun.

.

IV. Kim _Family_

1. Papi Suho

Konon katanya, keluarga Kim ini kekayaannya ga bakalan abis tujuh turunan. Tapi, Papi Suho orangnya dermawan. Bahkan setiap minggu Papi Suho suka ngajak anak-anak jalan-jalan. Papi Suho kerja jadi direktur salah satu minimarket yang udah tersebar di seluruh dunia. Papi Suho temen deket Papa Kris. Papi Suho suka banget sama yang namanya _traveling_ dan kalo abis _traveling_, dia suka ngasih oleh-oleh yang banyak. Apalagi Papi Suho salah satu ayah yang suka manjain anaknya.

2. Mami Kyungsoo

Mami Kyungsoo salah satu mami idaman. Dia jago masak soalnya mantan _chef_ di salah satu restoran bintang lima. Mami Kyungsoo orangnya ga muluk-muluk. Dia ga suka ngehamburin duit dan suka kesel kalo Papi Suho udah manjain anak semata-wayang mereka, Minseok. Mami Kyungsoo temenan deket sama Mama Zitao dan suka masakin apa yang Sehun mau kalo mereka main ke rumahnya.

3. Kim Minseok

Perempuan kelas 1 SMP yang deket banget sama Chen ini suka jadi sasaran kejailan Chen yang lebih tua 2 tahun itu. Rambut hitam kemerahannya suka banget di acak-acak sama Chen. Minseok suka main sama Sehun. Dia juga suka ngedengerin Sehun cerita tentang Kai yang notabennya saudara Chen yang suka Minseok denger juga dari Chen. Karena parasnya yang manis dan imut, Minseok jadi model salah satu majalah Korea ternama.

.

.

{ Penambahan anggota keluarga mungkin terjadi di _chapter_ selanjutnya }

.

.

.

**_tbc / end_**?

.

.

Halo, ketemu lagi eaaaps.

Ya ya ya, jangan timpuk akuuu /kabur/. Aku tau, aku tau, aku tau, aku masih punya banyak utang ff yang belom aku lanjutin tapi aku malah buat ff berchapter juga… soalnya aku ga sabar buat ngetik iniii! /_slapped_.

Aku bikin ini dan ngebayangin gimana ya member EXO jadi ayah semua tapi kalo dipikir-pikir nanti jadi ribet dan jadilah ff ini. Dan disini aku memberanikan diri untuk buat beberapa adegan nc (?).

Aku campur _official couple_ sama _crack couple_ kesukaanku. Awalnya mau dibuat _official couple_ semua atau engga _crack couple_ semua, tapi aku ga dapet feelnya. x"(

Oh ya, kalian boleh req ff ini kayak contohnya; "aku req dong kalo situasinya bla-bla-bla." Kalo unik dan dapet feelnya, akan aku buat. Tapi aku cumin buatin beberapa doang karena aku akan buat itu sebagai _special chapter_. ^^ (Kalo kalian mau, kalian bisa PM aku.)

Kelanjutan cerita ini terserah kalian. Kalian mau ini di lanjut atau engga tergantung pendapat kalian dan silahkan taruh pendapat kalian di kolom review.

Pendapat kalian aku tunggu loh. :)

.

.

_Review_ juseyo~

-Xhieyo.


	2. Chapter 1 : from Vancouver to Korea

_Stories About Family chapter 1 { Wu Family }_

.

.

.

xhieyo ®

.

.

Warning(s) : humor ga jadi, romance abal, _some smut_, percintaan bocah, typo(s), dll. _/slapped_.

.

.

{ KrisTao / KaiHun / LayHan / ChanBaek / ChenMin / SuDo / etc.}

.

_DLDR._

.

**G**_ender_**S**_witch_ { Tao ; Sehun ; Baekhyun ; Luhan ; D.O ; Xiumin }.

.

.

.

_**ENJOY!**_

.

* * *

.

"Sehun," panggil Zitao dan memasuki kamar bernuansa biru laut itu. Zitao melihat Sehun yang sedang meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Perlahan, Zitao duduk di atas kasur Sehun dan mengelus surai _light_ _brown_ Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Anak semata wayangnya itu sedang ngambek rupanya.

"Hiks… Sehun gak mau pindah!"

Zitao tersenyum melihat anak perempuannya yang masih _keukeuh_.

"Hunnie liat mama dong. Masa mama ngomong sama punggung Hunnie?" ucap Zitao dan memanggil Sehun dengan nama panggilan Sehun waktu masih bayi. Sehun dengan enggan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah sang Mama—masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hunnie kenapa gak mau pindah ke Korea? Kan Hunnie bisa ketemu temen baru…," bujuk Zitao dan dihadiahi Sehun yang makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak lupa tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Tapi, malah membuat anak perempuan berambut panjang dengan warna _light brown_ itu terlihat imut. Sangat imut.

"Aku gak mau pindah dari Vancouver! Kita gak usah pindah ya, Ma? Plisss!" rengek Sehun dan menarik-narik lengan Zitao.

"Sehun, Papa kan harus kerja. Kalo Papa gak kerja, kamu mau beli _Luffy-kun_ pakai uang siapa? Lagipula nanti kamu juga suka suasana di sana kok, _dear_," jelas Zitao membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Yaudah, Papa aja yang pindah ke Korea sana. Aku _stay_ di Vancouver!"

Zitao menghela nafas. Anak perempuannya ini benar-benar mewarisi sifat keras kepalanya. Kalau sudah begini, dia sendiri yang kesal. Kenapa dia harus punya sifat keras kepala yang benar-benar _batu_ sih. "Oh, kamu tinggal aja di sini sendirian kalo gitu. Mama sih ikut Papa."

Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget. "Mamaaa!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya. Tubuh mungilnya memeluk boneka bergambar wajah Luffy—karakter _anime_ berjudul _One Piece_ kesukaannya.

CKLEK.

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut pirangnya. Ah, dia adalah Tuan Wu Yifan—ayah Sehun yang biasa dipanggil Papa Kris. Melihat ada anak perempuannya yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya, membuat Kris berjongkok menyamakan tingginya. Sehun mendekap boneka Luffy nya erat.

"Ada apa, _dear_?" tanya Kris dan mengusap surai _light brown_ anaknya yang makin lama makin panjang.

Sehun terlihat gugup. "Pa-Papa mau bantu membereskan koper Sehun?" tanya Sehun. Ia malu, kemarin ia udah marah sama Papanya karena Sehun pikir Papa Kris seenaknya saja menyuruh mereka sekeluarga dari Vancouver ke Korea Selatan. Dan setelah diceramahi sang Mama, ia sadar kalau ini juga demi kebaikan mereka.

Kris tersenyum lalu menggendong Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangan yang satunya memegangi boneka yang dibawa Sehun. "Apa sih yang tidak untuk putri kecil Papa?" goda Kris dan mencium kening Sehun. Membuat wajah anak kecil berumur 6 tahun itu memerah.

"Maafin Sehun, Pa. Sehun udah marah sama Papa."

Sehun memeluk leher Kris membuat Kris tersenyum hangat karena tingkah anak kesayangannya itu. "Abis beresin koper, kita jalan-jalan beli _action figure_ yuk Hun?" ajak Kris dan disambut anggukan semangat Sehun. Ah, sudah bisa kita pastikan ayah berdarah China-Canada itu akan memanjakan anak semata wayangnya.

Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai Nyonya Wu marah.

.

.

.

"_Peach_, jangan marah dong. Ini kan hari terakhir Sehun di Vancouver. Lagipula aku hanya beliin dua kok, engga lebih." Kris mencoba membujuk istrinya yang bete dan tidur membelakanginya.

"Hn."

Kris menghela nafas melihat punggung Zitao. Memang, mereka sudah sepakat sebulan ini tidak akan membelikan Sehun mainan supaya Sehun engga jadi manja—Kris yang mengusulkan. Tapi, Kris sendiri yang melanggar dan membelikan Sehun dua buah _action figure anime_ kesukaan Sehun.

"_Peaaaaach_~"

"Ih, berisik," gerutu Zitao dan menarik selimut yang menutupi badannya sampai dagu wanita keturunan Qingdao itu.

"Kamu kedinginan, _Peach_? Mau kuhangatkan?" tanya Kris—lebih tepatnya menggoda—dan memeluk tubuh Zitao yang terbalut selimut dengan erat. Seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Melihat istrinya yang tidak memberikan respon, Kris mengecup pipi Zitao berkali-kali membuat yang dicium menggerutu pelan.

"Yifan, berhenti. Aku sedang tidak _mood_."

Bukannya berhenti, Kris langsung menyambar bibir mungil kesukaannya. Mencium bibir Zitao dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bermaksud melanjutkan aksinya, Kris menarik selimut Zitao dan membuangnya ke bawah kasur.

"Kris! Anngghh… Heihh! Aduhh,"

Ah, biarkan saja sepasang suami-istri ini _menikmati _malam mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Mama nya takut-takut. Kantung mata Zitao sangat terlihat—menandakan bahwa Mama nya itu kurang tidur. Padahal hari ini mereka akan terbang ke Korea Selatan—lebih tepatnya kota Seoul. Dan mereka sudah ada di bandara menunggu Kris yang entah kemana.

"Mama sakit?" tanya Sehun dan memeluk pinggang Mama nya. Zitao menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap sang anak lalu mengelus kepalanya.

"Engga kok, _dear_. Mama hanya sedikir kelelahan."

Tiba-tiba Kris datang dengan menyeret sebuah koper dan tangan kirinya memegang _passport_ miliknya. Seketika seluruh pandangan mata yang ada di sekeliling mereka menatap lelaki yang mau berumur 30 itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, rambut pirang agak berantakan, dan jangan lupakan wajah awet muda yang tidak menampakkan adanya kerutan. Para wanita yang ada di sekeliling mereka langsung memasang wajah 'wah'.

"Maaf toiletnya penuh. Ayo," ucap Kris dan memandu Zitao serta Sehun masuk ke dalam bandara. Zitao yang sibuk memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal dan Kris yang sibuk mendengar lagu lewat _headset_nya tidak sadar kalau ada yang berhenti mengikuti mereka. Sehun yang melihat boneka _Beelzebub_ di salah satu _stand_ yang ada di dalam bandara menatap boneka itu lekat.

Wanita penjual mainan itu menatap Sehun gemas. Bagaimana bisa anak kecil seimut ini sendirian di bandara dengan tas gemblok berwarna _dark blue_ di punggungnya dan tangan yang memeluk boneka _anime_. "Hei nak, kamu lihat apa?" tanya wanita itu ramah membuat Sehun mendongak dan menatap wanita itu.

"Boneka nya bagus." Sehun menunjuk boneka bayi berambut hijau dengan dot di mulutnya.

Wanita itu mengambil boneka yang ditunjuk Sehun dan memberikan boneka itu kepada Sehun. "_For you, little girl_."

Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya menolak pemberian wanita baik hati itu. "Tidak usah, Ma'am." Sehun selalu diajari supaya tidak merepotkan sama Mama nya dan menurut Sehun ini pasti merepotkan wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ambil sa—"

"_Madame_! Lays nya masih ada kan?" Tiba-tibe seorang pria mengenakan pilot memotong perkataan wanita itu.

"Oh, Lay! Ada, ada. Ambil saja di tempat biasa," jawab wanita itu dan kembali membujuk Sehun untuk menerima boneka pemberiannya. Sehun tetap menggeleng dan menolak pemberian wanita itu.

"Ini uangnya _Madame_…," Pria berpakaian pilot itu berdiri di sebelah Sehun dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar keripik yang dia beli dan menatap Sehun. "Ah, imut sekali! Anak siapa ini?" tanya pria yang sekarang sudah berjongkok di depan Sehun dengan gemas.

Wanita yang dipanggil Madame oleh pria berpakaian pilot itu menghela nafas. "Entahlah, tapi dia imut sekali kan, Lay?"

Pria itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Madame dan mengelus rambut Sehun. "Hei nak, mana ayah dan ibu mu?"

Sehun terdiam—memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hm?" Pria itu masih setia berjongkok di depan Sehun dan menanti jawaban anak kecil berwajah imut itu. Sepertinya pria itu pria baik-baik.

"Ruang tunggu! Sehun mau ke Korea," jawab Sehun akhirnya membuat pria itu tersenyum dan berdiri lalu menyodorkan tangannya untuk Sehun genggam. "Kebetulan om akan menerbangkan pesawat ke Korea, mungkin nanti kita bisa bertemu orang tua mu."

Sehun mengangguk. Baru saja ia dan om pilot itu beranjak, lengan om pilot itu ditarik oleh Madame dan membisikkan sesuatu. Sehun hanya diam menunggu mereka selesai dan akhirnya om pilot itu menenteng dua plastik lumayan besar yang diberikan _Madame_—salah satunya keripik yang dia beli dan satu plastik lagi entah isinya apa.

"Ayo, Sehun!"

.

.

.

"SEHUN!"

Zitao memekik melihat anak perempuannya masuk ruang tunggu bersama seorang pria berpakaian pilot. Ia menghiraukan tatapan bingung dan aneh orang-orang yang ada di ruang tunggu. Kris ikut tersenyum melihat anak perempuan semata-wayangnya masih utuh.

Zitao langsung memeluk anaknya protektif. Kris langsung sedikit membungkuk di hadapan pria yang membawa anak perempuannya dan dibalas membungkuk juga.

"Terima kasih anda sudah menolong anak saya."

Pilot itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Ah, saya harus pergi dulu," pamit pria itu dan beranjak pergi. Sehun langsung mencegahnya dan memanggil pria itu.

"Om pilot, terima kasih ya!" seru Sehun dan tersenyum sembari mendekap bonekanya erat. Pria itu yang sempat melupakan sesuatu langsung berjalan ke arah Sehun dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Sama-sama." Pria itu—yang dipanggil Sehun om pilot—menyerahkan bungkusan plastik yang tadi diberikan _Madame_ kepadanya. "Untuk Sehun, simpan ya?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Ia ingin menolak pemberian om pilot tapi Zitao langsung mendorong pundaknya menyiratkan untuk mengambil pemberian om pilot baik hati itu. Sehun meraih bungkusan itu dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih lagi om pilot!"

Pilot itu mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun yang balik melambaikan tangannya. Zitao langsung bernafas lega dan duduk di salah satu bangku ruang tunggu. Dia baru mau melapor ke bagian _security_ bahwa anaknya hilang. Untung saja ada pilot baik hati itu. Kris duduk di samping kiri Zitao sementara Sehun duduk di samping kanan Zitao. Menatap bungkusan yang diberikan om pilot itu penuh penasaran.

Ia membuka bungkusan itu dan tersenyum senang.

Boneka _Beelzebub_ yang dia idam-idamkan dari toko _Madame_ tadi!

.

.

.

.

_tebec_e

.

.

* * *

eaeaeaeaea. ada yang bisa nebak om pilot disini siapa? yang jawab om pilotnya om-om yaudah iyain aja bebas berekspresi huhehuhe.

ngiung ngiung sumpah otak lagi gak bener jadi bingung mau nulis apa. gara-gara levi nih /berubah jadi titan/ /apa/

udah ah, silahkan berikan kritik, saran, atau kotak berisi sehun juga boleh (plak) di kolom review.

terima kasih ehehe.


	3. Chapter 2: when little Kai and Sehun met

_Stories About Family cerita 2 : When little Kai and Sehun met._

.

.

.

Jangan lupa ini **Genderswitch** ya.

[ a/n ; hati-hati. ada semut-semut nakal disini. seuprit doang tapi, seuprit doang. huehuehue. ]

.

_**ENJOY!**_

.

* * *

.

Kai tersenyum riang sembari menikmati pemandangan jalanan Seoul yang mulai ramai akan manusia. Ia sudah tidak sabar masuk ke sekolah dan menikmati tahun ajaran baru, teman sekelas baru, bahkan wali kelas baru!

Sang _Mommy_—Luhan—melirik anak semata wayangnya yang sedari tadi terus tersenyum hanya bisa ikut tersenyum dan kembali fokus menyetir mobil. Selama suaminya pergi bekerja, memang ia yang bertugas mengantar-jemput Kai.

"Kai terlihat senang sekali, ada apa?" tanya Luhan. Kai menoleh kearah _Mommy_ dan memberikan senyum cemerlangnya.

"Hari ini kan tahun ajaran baru, _Mom_! Kai sekarang udah kelas tigaaa!" jawab Kai ceria. Ia kembali menatap jalanan Seoul dan bersenandung senang sementara Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan anaknya.

.

.

.

"Kai, nanti _Mommy_ jemput. Kamu tungguin _Mommy_ oke?" ucap Luhan saat Kai melepaskan _safety belt_ nya. Kai mengacungkan jempolnya lalu keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah. Luhan pun tersenyum dan melajukan mobilnya keluar gerbang sekolah.

Kai berjalan dan bersenandung riang.

"Kaiii!"

Kai menoleh dan mendapatkan sahabatnya—Lee Taemin—berlari menuju kearahnya sembari menenteng tas sekolahnya. Kai tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo, Taemin!" seru Kai setelah Taemin mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Kai. Mereka langsung ber-_high five _seperti biasa.

Taemin mulai bercerita tentang liburannya ke pulau Jeju. Kai hanya mendengarkan dengan serius walaupun ada terbesit rasa iri. Selama liburan ia hanya bersama _Mommy_nya atau kadang-kadang pergi ke rumah Om Chanyeol dan bermain dengan Chen karena _Daddy_nya sibuk menerbangkan pesawat dan tidak ada jadwal _free_. Huhuhu, Kai jadi merindukan _Daddy_nya.

"Kai! Aku duluan masuk kelas ya. _bye_!"

Taemin melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam kelas sementara Kai hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Kai-_ah_, kau bisa bantu _seonsae_?"

Kai yang baru saja mau mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan makan bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan menghampiri Hwang _seonsaengnim_ di meja guru.

"Ya, _seonsae_? Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Kai dan melihat lima buah buku yang ditumpuk lalu sepertinya mengerti apa yang dimaksud wali kelasnya itu.

Hwang _seonsaengnim_ menunjuk tumpukan buku itu. "Tolong taruh buku ini di meja _seonsae _di ruang guru, ya? Terima kasih, Kai!" Wanita berumur tiga puluh enam itu tersenyum dan memberikan buku itu. Kai dengan suka rela membawa tumpukan buku itu dan berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Setelah menaruh buku-buku yang disuruh Hwang _seonsae_, ia kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya. Namun seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dan warna rambut pirang seperti orang bule membuat Kai memperhatikan pria itu—jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat bule. Tatapannya pun terpaku kepada seorang perempuan mungil di belakang pria itu.

Tiba-tiba saja perempuan mungil itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tatapan mereka bertubrukan. Kai memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sementara perempuan mungil dengan rambut _light brown_ itu tersenyum kikuk dan kembali bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya yang sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan kepala sekolah mereka.

Kai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas dengan senyum lebar tertempel di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Luhan meraba tempat sabunnya. Ia sedang mandi sekarang karena tadi pagi ia tidak sempat mandi karena buru-buru mengantar Kai ke sekolah. Luhan kembali meraba tempat sabunnya dengan mata terpejam—takut ada shampo yang masuk ke dalam matanya—namun nihil. Sabunnya hilang! Ia yakin sabunnya masih ada di tempatnya tadi pagi.

"Kehilangan sabun, _baobei_?"

Oh _God_, sekarang apalagi? Sebegitu rindunya ia sampai berhalusinasi suara Yixing_nya_? Luhan buru-buru mengguyur kepalanya dengan air shower dan mengucek matanya.

"YIXING!"

Luhan keluar dari _bathtub_ lalu memeluk suaminya yang masih berpakaian lengkap dan menggenggam sebuah sabun yang Luhan cari dari tadi.

Lay tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut _auburn_ sang istri yang masih basah. "_Baobei_, kau sedang mandi loh, ingat?"

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menutupi bagian intimnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Lay dan berjalan ke _bathtub_ tapi Lay menahan lengan Luhan dan kembali memeluknya. Pria itu tidak memperdulikan bajunya yang sudah basah karena pelukan Luhan tadi.

"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu mandi?"

"Ya—YA! Zhang Yixing!"

.

.

Luhan hanya diam saat Lay menidurkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Mereka sudah sama-sama _naked_ dengan Luhan yang lemas karena hubungan intim mereka di dalam _bathtub_. Luhan melirik ke jam dinding. Lay tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Luhan yang mulai mengering.

"Masih ada satu jam. Masih mau melanjutkan_nya_, sayang?" goda Yixing dan memainkan ujung surai Luhan.

"Kau kan baru pulang kenapa kuat sekali sih? Aku lelah. Biarkan aku istirahat dan menjemput Kai nanti," jawab Luhan dan memukul pelan lengan Lay yang sekarang tertawa pelan.

Luhan menjerit saat tiba-tiba saja Lay mengangkat tubuhnya lalu memangkunya. Luhan langsung memeluk leher Lay saat merasakan milik Lay masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Yi—ahh, xing! Sudah, aku harus menjemput Kai!"

"Aku sudah minta tolong Chanyeol untuk menjemput Kai. Sekarang, nikmati saja waktu kita. Kau merindukannya kan, sayang?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mendesah keras. Membuat seisi kamar mereka dipenuhi oleh suara-suara menggairahkan.

.

.

.

Kai duduk rapih di jok belakang mobil adik _Mommy_nya—Om Chanyeol. Di sebelah Chanyeol sudah ada istrinya—Tante Baekhyun—dan sebelah Kai ada Chen, anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang juga baru pulang sekolah. Kai sedikit menggerutu kesal karena _mommy_nya sudah janji akan mengajaknya makan di luar hari ini setelah pulang sekolah.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tawar Baekhyun dan disambut jawaban 'ya' dari Kai dan Chen bersamaan.

"Chen, Chen!" panggil Kai dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Chen yang sedang memainkan _handphone_nya. Chen bergumam menanggapi Kai yang sekarang mengintip _handphone_nya. Ia buru-buru meng-_close_ aplikasi pesan yang sedang ia buka tadi.

Kai langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Minseok? Minseok _nugu_—hhmmpphh!"

"YAK! KAI SAKIT! JANGAN GIGIT TANGANKU!"

"TANGANMU BAU SIH, CHEN!"

"DASAR PENDEK!"

"HEH LIAT AJA NANTI AKU PASTI BAKALAN LEBIH TINGGI DARIPADA KAMU!"

"HALAH PENDEK MAH PENDEK AJA!"

"DASAR MINSEOOOKKK!"

"HEEEEHHHHH! NIH BOCAH BERISIK BANGET SIH!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat pertengkaran dua bocah itu.

.

.

.

"Bun, Yah, aku dan Kai jalan-jalan kesana ya? Nanti balik lagi kok," ucap Chen saat mereka berdua baru selesai makan di salah satu restoran di dalam mall. Kai mengangguk menyetujui.

"Nanti kalau sudah selesai telfon Bunda atau Ayah, oke? Jangan jauh-jauh," balas Baekhyun dan dijawab acungan jempol oleh Chen dan Kai yang langsung kabur menuju toko buku.

Kai berjalan di sebelah Chen yang sibuk mencari komik. Kai hanya melihat-lihat dan tertarik pada salah satu komik yang _cover_nya ada seorang bayi dengan rambut hijau jabrik serta laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia mengambil satu dan menunjukkannya ke arah Chen.

"Oi, Chen, kamu punya komik ini ga?" tanya Kai. Chen mengamati sekilas dan mengangguk.

"Beelzebub? Ada, ada. Kamu mau baca?"

Kai mengangguk. "Yaudah, besok aku main ke rumah kamu ya, Chen!"

"Eit, besok aku gabisa." Chen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara Kai mendesah kecewa.

"Yaaah, kenapa?"

"Mau kencan dong."

"Oh, sama Minseok itu?"

Chen mengangguk semangat dan kembali mencari komik lain. Ia senyum-senyum gajelas saat mengingat nama 'Minseok'. Pipi _chubby_nya yang gampang sekali merona jika Chen menggodanya, matanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit jika sedang tertawa, tubuhnya yang mungil seakan minta dipeluk… Aish! Chen jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

Kai kembali menaruh komik Beelzebub itu dan tiba-tiba saja komik Beelzebub yang baru ia taruh diambil seorang perempuan mungil berambut _light brown_.

Ah! Dia perempuan mungil yang tadi di sekolah!

"Kamu?"

"Kamu?"

Kai dan perempuan mungil itu menunduk malu. Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sementara perempuan mungil itu mendekap komik Beelzebubnya.

"Namaku Kai, kamu?" Kai mengulurkan tangannya sementara perempuan mungil itu menatapnya bingung. Kai membiarkan tangannya melayang di udara menunggu balasan perempuan mungil itu namun perempuan mungil itu tidak membalas uluran tangannya.

Baru saja Kai mau menarik tangannya, tiba-tiba perempuan mungil itu membalas salaman tangannya dan tersenyum manis. Kai berjanji tidak akan melupakan senyuman paling manis setelah senyuman _Mommy_nya itu.

"Aku Sehun. Salam kenal, Kai."

Mereka berdua melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dengan perasaan canggung. Kai bingung bagaimana membuka pembicaraan sementara Sehun sepertinya mulai sibuk mencari komik Beelzebub jilid yang lain.

"Kamu suka baca komik?" tanya Kai dan dijawab anggukan Sehun. Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk dan entah kenapa jadi mengikuti Sehun yang mencari komik lainnya.

"Oiii, Kai! Ayo pulang." Tiba-tiba suara Chen membuat Kai harus berpisah dengan Sehun yang masih sibuk mencari komik dan sekali-kali mengajak Kai mengobrol.

"Sehun? Aku duluan ya," ucap Kai. Sehun hanya diam dan mengangguk. Kai pun melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap punggungnya.

"Kai!"

Kai menoleh. Hatinya agak berdegup kencang melihat Sehun tersenyum serta memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi?"

Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

.

.

.

Kai melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya dengan riang. Ia sangat-sangat-sangat senang sekarang. Ia juga sudah melupakan kekesalannya karena _mommy_ melupakan janjinya—tapi yah, sudahlah. Yang penting, ia senang sekali sekarang!

"_Mommy_! _Mommyy_! Kai pulaaang," teriak Kai dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Rumahnya tampak sepi. Apa _mommy_ pergi? Ah, kata Om Chanyeol, _mommy_nya ada kok. _Mommy_nya tidak bisa jemput karena ada tamu mendadak. Kai berpikir lagi. Apa jangan-jangan _mommy_ pergi dengan tamunya? Ah tidak mungkin!

"Kai sudah pulang?"

Tiba-tiba suara berat menyambut kepulangan Kai. Kai bersiaga. Apa jangan-jangan itu adalah suara seorang penjahat?

"Hei, _little_ Zhang."

Kai membulatkan matanya saat melihat seorang pria dewasa dengan t-shirt putih polos dan celana pendek selutut berada di depannya. Ia sangat merindukan pria ini!

"_DADDY_!"

.

.

.

.

_to be continue_

.

.

* * *

**a/n** ; And this is it. Wah. Pendek banget ya. tbh, menurut aku ini kurang dapet feel imut-imut-unyu-unyu nya, haha. bocoran aja sih, chapter depan adalah CHENMIN! CHENMIN SHIPPER MANA SUARANYAA XD

tapiii, aku ga janji bakalan lebih panjang daripada ini atau bahkan bisa aja lebih pendek daripada ini. Ya doain aja supaya lebih baik dan feelnya ngena. HUEHUE.

Dan ada yang tau Beelzebub ga? Yang suka anime tapi belum tau, baca/nonton deh, dan yang gasuka… ya coba aja baca/nonton, siapa tau suka. Bayinya… IMUT BANGEEETTT AAAA. Ya pokoknya recommend banget lah itu. /lah /kenapa jadi promosi/

Babai. Hep a nais dei, gais.


End file.
